


Every day I spend with you is the new best day of my life

by asharee_arie



Series: Malec drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharee_arie/pseuds/asharee_arie
Summary: Dancing Alec and besotted Magnus. The end. :)





	Every day I spend with you is the new best day of my life

**Author's Note:**

> My head-canon is that Alec secretly likes to dance (awkwardly, of course) when he's alone and he definitely sings in the shower.

Magnus stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his boyfriend enthusiastically shimmying from side to side as he sang under his breath in the middle of the kitchen. Considering most people thought that a picture of Alec sat beside the word stoic in the dictionary, Magnus felt thoroughly privileged to be allowed to see all of these hidden facets that made up the gorgeous man before him. Watching the carefree bob of Alec’s head and the attempt at some sort of sliding dance move as he moved around the kitchen fixing himself a snack was enough to suck the breath from Magnus’ lungs and make his heart trip over a beat.

 _“Some nerve you have to break up my lonely and tell me you want me. How dare you march into my heart? Oh, how rude of you to ruin my miserable and tell me I’m beautiful ‘cause I wasn’t looking for love, no,”_ Alec sang as he made his way toward the fridge and grabbed the carafe of orange juice. He executed another adorably offbeat swing of his hips before coming to an abrupt stop as he noticed Magnus watching him from the entryway.

A light flush pinked across Alec’s cheeks as he ran a hand back and forth through his already disheveled hair. Instead of saying anything about the scene he’d just interrupted, Magnus moved across the kitchen and walked straight into the strong set of arms that Alexander automatically wrapped around him. The moment he’s allowed to fall into Alexander’s embrace has become Magnus’ favorite part of each day. Magnus had once worried that Alexander would be overwhelmed by the sheer amount of love that Magnus wanted to shower on him, but he soaked it all up like a sponge and happily gave just as much back. Alec still wasn’t as openly affectionate as Magnus in public, his affection more likely to be displayed in the graze of his knuckles down Magnus’ back when they stand together at the Institute or a tangling of their fingers as they walk down the street, but, here, in their home, he’s completely free with his affection.

The two men swayed lightly, content to just stay in the quiet moment together as Alec’s calloused fingers ran up and down the silk of Magnus’ burgundy tunic. Magnus couldn’t help himself from cuddling in even closer at the soothing strokes. A huff of laughter ruffled through Magnus’ hair as Alec ghosted a kiss over his temple and obliged Magnus’ silent request for more affection by pulling him in tighter and hunching forward to surround Magnus with his warmth.

“You are impossibly beautiful,” Magnus whispered into Alexander’s chest as he slipped his hands up the back of his shadowhunter’s dark threadbare t-shirt to stroke languidly over the bare skin found there. Alec hummed in contentment and burrowed his nose into the hair above Magnus’ ear. “Not as beautiful as you,” Alec whispered back before lightly nipping at the lobe and soothing it with a kiss.

The playful bite was so unexpected that Magnus gasped a little and instinctively arched into his boyfriend’s body. “Alexander, you are a tease,” he hissed lightheartedly, pressing up on his toes to finally give his favorite shadowhunter a proper hello kiss. As always, a rush of pleasure suffused his body as their lips met in a slow slide that felt achingly intimate although it lasted only seconds.

A pleased smile was still spread across Alec’s lips as Magnus dropped back to his heels. As he moved to step back from their embrace, Alexander caught him off guard by pulling him right back into his arms and tucking his face into the curve of Magnus’ neck with another contented sigh. “Just a minute longer,” he murmured against the tanned skin beneath his lips, dropping a few random kisses against the skin as if he couldn’t quite resist.

Resisting his boyfriend wasn’t Magnus’ strong suit, nor did he want it to be, so indulging Alexander’s request for more affection was the easiest thing that Magnus had done all day. “Bad day?” he asked sliding his fingers up to tangle in the silky strands of hair at Alexander’s nape, massaging his scalp lightly as he stroked through the mess of dark hair.

“Not bad,” Alec nuzzled his face against the silky soft skin beneath his cheek, “Just long. Yours?”

“Darling, I forgot everything the moment I saw you dancing,” Magnus whispered as he leaned his head to rest against Alec’s temple.  His boyfriend let out a weak laugh, clearly feeling self-conscious at being caught doing something so out of character.

“Terrible dancing does it for you?” Alec finally asked, his face still buried in Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus could tell he was aiming for a joke and it might have worked if Magnus hadn’t been able to feel the sudden stiffness of his muscles where seconds before there’d been only warm pliancy. His heart gave another tug at the way Alec seemed to shrink into himself the longer he dwelled on his embarrassment.

Magnus’s grip tightened on Alec’s head and he gently tugged until he was able to look Alec directly in the eye. “Alexander,” he said letting the full depth of his devotion shine through his eyes, “ _You_ do it for me.” His words made a thoroughly besotted smile dance across Alec’s lips which Magnus had no doubt was reflected on his own face.

“The dancing,” he teased after a moment pausing to brush a kiss over each of Alexander’s irresistible cheekbones, “Is merely a bonus.”


End file.
